a girl by the sea
by sukidesuuu
Summary: di tengah laut, eksistensinya terasa begitu melekat.


**a girl by the sea.**

 **disclaimer;** naruto (c) masashi kishimoto. tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan dan pempublikasian fanwork ini.

 **au fanfiction by sukidesu**

* * *

.

 _di tengah laut, eksistensinya terasa begitu melekat._

.

* * *

Rumahnya dekat dengan laut. Kupingnya seringkali dibisik debur yang memanggil. Langkahnya kemudian menapak, melewati jalanan curam dan berbatu. Sesekali goyah dan dia berjalan sekuat yang dia bisa.

Batu besar di sudut tepian telah memanggil, katanya.

Sasuke Uchiha mengambil tempat, mendudukan diri di puncak paling tinggi batu yang menjorok laut. Ada debur yang semakin gencar memenuhi fokus telinganya, pantulan kilau laut tertimpa cahaya, garis cakrawala di antara ujung laut dan kaki langit. Satu dua kali, dia sering bermimpi untuk melangkahkan kaki di atas laut, mendengar bunyi kecipak-kecipuk, berlari menerobos cakrawala membentang. Dan merengkuh matahari yang sudah berada di sudut.

 _Memiliki apa yang tidak bisa ia miliki._

Kemudian, lengkung senyumnya seakan ingin ditarik. Nyaris mencibir dengan suara pelan ketika sadar, _mimpinya aneh._

Ia sering mengalihkan atensi pada bebatuan yang terpenuhi lumut-lumutan. Licin dan berwarna hijau. Dan Sasuke tidak akan mengalihkan atensinya barang sebentar. Kemudian, debur ombak akan menimpa dan hijau itu akan mengkilat, berkilau bagai berlian. Sasuke suka warna hijau bening yang mengkilat.

Dari tengah laut yang masih tenang dengan riaknya, merah muda menyembul begitu mudah. Satu tangan diangkat ke atas disusul siluet wajah. Sasuke merasa aneh. Jelas, dia tahu benar; _tidak ada manusia yang bisa berenang sampai sejauh sana._ Kening mengerut, tubuh terlonjak berdiri. Sasuke merasa gila. Tanpa sadar dia mengedip, dan sosok di tengah laut mendadak hilang dalam pandangan.

 _Mungkin dia berhalusinasi._

"Aku selalu menunggumu." Suara itu nyata. Lirih teredam ombak namun mampu membuat Sasuke terlonjak sampai dua kali.

 _Sosok itu memang benar-benar ada. Seorang gadis._

Wajah menyembul dengan rambut merah muda pendek yang lepek karena air. Batas lehernya terendam dan wajahnya didongakkan. Tepat di bawah batu besar yang Sasuke pijaki.

Sasuke tidak mengerti cara sosok itu berenang dari tengah laut yang terlampau jauh, hingga muncul nyaris ke tepian dalam waktu singkat. Wajah yang urung ia kenali, meski hijau yang berkilau dari pasang gioknya tidak mampu mengalihkan atensi.

 _Ia merasa eksistensinya begitu melekat._

"Aku menunggumu." Kembali ucapan repetitif menyambangi telinga.

Sasuke merasa bodoh. Tak ada ingatan apapun yang muncul di kepalanya tentang sosok itu. _Sasuke selalu ingat segala kisah hidupnya._ Dia senang menyendiri, berteman debur ombak dan langit cerah tanpa sendunya. Hanya ada sesuatu yang tersudut; Sasuke merasa sedang menunggu. Entah untuk apa dan kenapa. Dan apa yang membuatnya mengenali gadis itu?

"Siapa kau?" Kali ini, Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku benar-benar menunggumu, kau tahu." Masih ucapan yang sama tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, kali ini melekat sebuah lengkung bibir yang menawan. Dua buah giok yang femilier menatapnya. Cerah namun kosong. "Kau pernah berkata padaku, kau akan datang."

"Untuk?" Dan Sasuke meleburkan kembali segala kebingungannya dengan tanya.

Ia menemukan sepasang giok itu mengebor ke dalam matanya dari jarak yang tidak masuk akal. Semakin melengkungkan senyum di bibir, nyaris mencapai telinga. Hijaunya menyipit, walau hanya sebentar.

" _Untuk merengkuh kebebasan."_

 _Gadis itu gila!_

Kebebasan tidak pernah ada, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Manusia yang hidup tidak pernah mengerti apa sejatinya kebebasan. Keinginan, harapan, tujuan, apapun yang ingin dilakukan, apapun yang ingin dimiliki, terkadang tidak pernah sejalan dengan apa yang telah direncanakan. _Kebebasan yang dibatasi, bukanlah hal nyata._

"Kau bilang, kebebasanmu telah dikutuk. Kau datang padaku dan berkata ingin merengkuh kebebasanmu, bersamaku."

 _Gadis itu memang benar-benar gila!'_

…tapi memang ada benarnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menemukan apa itu kebebasannya. Yang ingin dilakukan, harapkan dan sebentuk hal yang membuatnya benar-benar menjadi dirinya yang merdeka, tidak pernah ada. Terkadang dia muak. Hidup di dalam _kepompongnya_ untuk menghalau rasa takut dan kesakitan. Dia sering bertindak pengecut, untuk menghadapi dunia yang terlampau kejam.

Jelaganya yang teralih, dia arahkan kembali lekat-lekat. Sepasang giok cantik. Indah. Memabukkan. Sasuke ingin mencabutnya. Menyimpan—memilikinya. Untuk ia tatap ketika pengap. Namun pikiran gilanya berhamburan bila menemukan wajah manis itu tanpa dua gioknya.

Sasuke merasa diberi candu dalam waktu singkat. Pikirannya melayang. Hilang. Gelap. Tak tentu arah. Hanya eksistensi gadis itu yang melekat dalam ruangan gelap. Mengulurkan tangan, mengajaknya turut serta. Sedetik hilang, Sasuke merasa dunianya mati. Kosong. Dan waktunya membeku.

"Ikutlah denganku." Sasuke menemukan kembali dirinya di hamparan laut setelah mendengar suara gadis itu. "Kau bisa menggapai apa yang kau inginkan, melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Kau tidak akan pernah merasa takut. Lagi dan lagi, terus dan terus, kebebasanmu tidak akan terbatasi. Tidak ada yang kurang, semuanya akan selalu terasa lebih dan lebih. _Kau bisa memiliki apa yang tidak pernah kau miliki._ _Menguasai apa yang tidak pernah bisa kau kuasai._ Bersamaku, dunia bahkan bisa menjadi milikmu."

Seperti sihir, kenyataan itu terpantul nyata. Kebebasan yang tidak lagi semu. Terbentang di atas jalan yang akan Sasuke pilih. Sasuke merasa ingin mengepakkan sayap. Bermimpi kembali hal-hal tidak masuk akal. Menembus cakrawala dan merengkuh matahari, misalnya. Bukankah menyenangkan, melakukan apapun yang tidak pernah mampu orang lain lakukan? _Kebebasan yang nyata._

Kedua tangan diangkat, terarah ke atas. Sasuke menatap. Gadis itu seperti akan menangkapnya jika ia lompat.

"Sekarang datanglah padaku," perintahnya, mutlak.

Sasuke menurut. Mengambil ancang-ancang. Kemudian melompat, menceburkan diri ke dalam laut.

Gelap. Pengap. Untuk menemukan eksistensi gadis itu, pandangannya nampak mencari-cari meski begitu mengabur. Uluran tangan, rengkuhan kebebasan; Sasuke merasa semakin dekat ketika tubuhnya mati rasa dan napasnya menyusut mau habis. Ia seperti melebur bersama laut. Jatuh dan jatuh ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar.

Ah, mungkin memang benar kebebasannya telah menanti di depan mata.

Meski gadis yang dicari perlahan muncul dan berbisik di telinga, "sampai jumpa, kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, kesadarannya hilang sempurna.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Itachi Uchiha melancarkan kekhawatiran dalam sebuah tanya. Yang baru saja terduduk di sisi ranjang hanya membisu. Kulitnya putih pucat dan kembar jelaganya terarah ke luar jendela. Redup penuh kekosongan. Rambutnya berantakan. Raganya ada namun jiwanya hilang entah kemana.

Sudah biasa. Itachi mendesah frustrasi. Itachi tahu, dalam dunianya, eksistensinya tidak pernah ada. Ayah dan Ibunya. Teman-temannya. Hilang. Tak menyisakan bekas. Sasuke serupa cangkang yang ditinggal pemilik.

Dunianya telah mati, sudah sejak lama.

Itachi menemukan kembar jelaga itu mengalihkan atensi. Menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda dalam ribuan foto yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Sosok dalam berbagai ekspresi. Sasuke menatapnya lamat-lamat. Kemudian, ia (akan selalu) menangis. Meraung-raung. Seperti bayi yang tidak bisa mendapatkan mainannya.

Sobekan koran yang nyaris lusuh di genggaman, selalu sulit membuat Itachi menelan ludah. Seperti ia juga ikut menanggung perih yang Sasuke rasakan. Sesak dan menyakitkan. Kenyataan pahit yang selalu mendekam. Tidak akan (bisa) hilang.

 **Seorang gadis ditemukan tenggelam di dasar laut karena bunuh diri.**

 _Sasuke kehilangan apa yang tidak pernah dimilikinya._

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba, kupingnya dibisik debur ombak yang memanggil. Langkah kakinya kemudian menapak melewati jalanan curam dan berbatu. Sasuke mengambil tempat, mendudukan diri di atas batu besar paling tinggi yang menjorok laut. Bermimpi, ingin menembus cakrawala, merengkuh matahari di sudut.

Dari tengah laut, merah muda menyembul. Diiringi satu tangan yang terangkat dan siluet wajah yang menyembul.

"Aku menunggumu, kau tahu."

 _Di tengah laut, eksistensinya terasa begitu melekat._

.

.

* * *

.

 **a girl by the sea – selesai.**

.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca :)


End file.
